Reencuentro
by F3fitha
Summary: One Shot. Spoiler Saga: Oración Seis. Cuando Loke y Aries por fin se ven despues de años, pero de la peor forma posible.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima yo solo los tome prestado e hice este One Shot! si fueran mios... NaLu por todas partes xD  
><strong>

**Advertencia: SPOILER MANGA** **144! Cuando Loke y Aries se reecuentran...**

**N.A / Esta es la primera vez que escribo en este estilo y espero que les guste...**

* * *

><p>Estaba siendo invocado por Lucy, me puse en una pose <em>cool. <em>Cuando por fin fui llevado al mundo humano

-Tu príncipe ha llegado – dije con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho, me quede mirando a mi oponente

-¿Leo? – exclamo un voz que no pude identificar, simplemente la ignore

-¡Por favor! Si no la derrotas el gremio será… - me dijo Lucy bajo presión

-No te preocupes – dije completamente confiado, por Lucy haría lo que fuera

-¡Jajá! ¿Acaso no te lo dije? Lo más importante son las relaciones entre los Espíritus – dijo con desprecio, saco una llave – Puerta del Carnero, yo te abro

Mi quede en shock no podía ser verdad se formo una humareda rosada, esta se disperso

-¡Aries! – continuo la otra maga.

Por fin después de mucho tiempo podría ver a mi amiga en el mundo humano, pero de la peor forma posible era mi contrincante

-Lo siento, Leo… - dijo tímidamente muy propio de ella.

No me podía contener, era ella en verdad, mi compañera ya hace unos años no podía creerlo, no sabía cómo reaccionar "¡¿Aries?" pensé completamente alarmado que hacía con ella….

-Ella era… de Karen… - dijo una voz en shock igualmente, me sorprendí al escuchar al nombre de mi portadora anterior.

- El Espíritu Aries de Karen… - murmuro Lucy completamente en shock, al parecer nosotros no éramos los únicos - ¿Que hace aquí? ¿¡Loke no puede pelear! – Me sobresalte un poco al escuchar mi nombre pero está demasiado concentrado mirando a Aries - ¿Por qué tienes al Espíritu de Karen?

- ¡Porque soy la que la eliminó! – Esas palabras me lastimaron, ella mato a Karen… cuando yo le di la espalda – Esto es mi botín de guerra – dijo y le puso una mano sobre la cabeza a Aries quien no había levantado la mirada todo este tiempo, yo ya había perdido completamente la compostura

-¡Lo siento! – dijo Aries sin despegar la mirada del suelo, no lo podía creer… no

- ¡Esta no es la manera en la que ustedes tendrían que reencontrarse! –Dijo Lucy tomo mi llave - ¡Cierra puerta…! – le tome la mano, para que no continuara

-No te confundas, Lucy. Ella puede ser una vieja amiga – hable por primera vez desde que me invoco, medite las palabras que iba a decir – Pero si nuestros dueños se enfrentan, somos enemigos. Un espíritu estelar siempre debe luchar por su amo

-Incluso – continuo Aries – si a esos enemigos les debes una gran deuda, por el bien de nuestros amos, debemos derrotarles – esas palabras me pusieron la piel de gallina al saber lo que pensaba Aries

-Por eso ése es… ¡Nuestro orgullo! – dijimos al unisonó. Y comenzamos a pelear.

La otra maga murmuraba algunas cosas que no me importaron, tenía que luchar por Lucy quien me saco a delante, quien me ayudo a volver a mi hogar el mundo de los Espíritus…

Seguimos luchando, hasta que fuimos atravesados por un rayo, ambos exclamamos con dolor, y con Aries nos quedamos mirando, Lucy grito aterrorizada al ver que la otra maga nos atravesó a ambos con Caelum.

-Aries –murmure cuando nos estábamos yendo de apoco al mundo de los espíritus

-Leo – ella respondió a mi exclamación

-Lo siento, Lucy… - le dije con pena.

Ambos estiramos muestras manos, buscando el contacto por el otro, estaba a punto de llorar

-Así que encontraste una buena dueña, me alegro – dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa en el rostro.

No nos alcanzamos a tomar de las manos y volví completamente debilitado al mundo de los Espíritus. Una lágrima cayó al suelo

-Aries – susurre lamentando nuestro encuentro y rogando porque Lucy estuviera bien…

* * *

><p><strong>N.A: Este es un OS que me vino a la mente no se porque (ya que es raro porque esta parte la vi ya hace mucho en el anime y el manga) , de los sentimientos de Loke, mientras veia a Aries su vieja amiga. Pero me alegra que ambos puedan estar juntos! ^^<strong>

**Es la primera vez que escribo con extractos de un manga o de un anime y espero que este bien! ^^**

**Dejenme algun Review con tomatasos, criticas! y si lo agregan a favoritos seria estupendo! Gracias por leer! xB  
><strong>

**Saludos! F3ƒitha-chan**


End file.
